


Too Hot to Handle

by Bubblynx



Category: Voltron - Fandom, vld - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Consensual Sex, Eventual Smut, Mainly Klance, Multi, Smut, Voltron, because i'm no gross bih, keith doesn't know what a rut or heat is, klance, mainly just for platonic and physical purposes bc hunks a dear, mentions of Hunk/Lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2019-11-13 04:45:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18024947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblynx/pseuds/Bubblynx
Summary: In which Lance's heat start's up its monthly cycle during a training session with his two Beta friends, Hunk and Pidge. Hunk gets Lance settled before heading out, while Keith, an Alpha that hasn't experienced a rut before, goes to investigate that sweet scent coming from Lance's room.  (Important note: Keith's rut's come in very late in life due to being half-Galra).





	1. Chapter 1

Fwish, fwish, fwish!

 

"Have you been practising at all?!" 

 

Pidge complained as the swoosh of her bayard echoed through the training deck, Lance took a quick dodge to the right, bumping directly into his tall, muscular pal. 

 

Hunk winced and let out a frustrated sigh, gently nudging Lance off of him. He smiled tiredly, looking down at Pidge who gave him a very displeased glare. 

 

“Okay, this isn’t working. We can’t have three of us fighting at the same time, this just...isn’t gonna work.”

 

Pidge grumbled as she gently jabbed him with the dull end of her bayard, knocking him back a few tiny steps. “Dude! We take on like eight to ten guards at once on a regular day, sometimes even more if Zarkon’s feeling “festive”. We have to be ready for any and all attacks, we can’t give up training just because Lance’s balance is slightly off!” she argued back. 

 

As the two beta’s voices rose, their voices began to ring through the entire castle which naturally, caused Shiro to immediately end up on the scene to break up their little tantrum.

 

“Pidge, Hunk, what have I talked to you about yesterday? Patience yields-” 

 

“Focus, yeah, we got it…” Pidge groaned. “Besides, why is Lance off the hook? He clearly hasn’t been practising, and-...What’s that smell?” She winced and covered her nose as she eyed Lance. 

 

“Well, there’s your answer, can’t focus on training properly if you’re starting your heat…” Hunk sighed and put his arm gently around Lance, giving him a little pat on the head, causing Lance’s body to cling to his own. 

“Feeling okay, buddy? Need to head to your room?...” 

 

Lance whimpered softly, shivering under the Beta’s touch as he leaned in closer. “Please, I can hardly move right now, man. I’m sweating up a storm and I’m soaked to my damn clothes.” 

 

Hunk smiled worriedly up at their pack leader for approval, earning a sigh and a little wave from the tired looking Alpha as he stayed put firmly next to Pidge. Of all the Alpha’s Lance had come across in his life, Shiro was by far the most contained and controlled over his urges during times like this. That’s why they chose him as pack leader, of course! That, and because Shiro had been really the only Alpha confirmed on board…but, they all trusted him and that’s what mattered. 

 

Lance was thankful that Shiro allowed him to go with Hunk and that he was so understanding over the platonic thing him and Hunk had going on for occasions like this. 

 

Lance wasn’t complaining, Hunk was probably as good as an Alpha would be when it came to pleasing him, of course, Lance didn’t know since he’d never really had an Alpha to help him through it before. 

 

When they finally got to Lance’s room, he let himself flop onto his bed and lifted his hips up for his friend. The Beta sighed and let out a little laugh when he saw the usual display Lance gave him every time he’d helped him with his heat before. 

 

As the Omega readied himself, his friend reached over and gently pet from his head to his lower back. This was...different...Hunk was usually very willing, what was going on?...

 

Lance looked back at him and frowned slightly, lowering himself down onto the bed until he was fully laying on his stomach. He could tell something was wrong in the way Hunk was looking at him. 

 

As Lance went to open his mouth to ask Hunk what was the matter, Hunk carefully and quietly hushed him with his finger, smiling sweetly at his needy best friend. 

 

“Lance, I’m sorry, I can’t help you anymore...I’m mated to Shay now.” He spoke softly, a small blush creeping over his cheeks as Lance managed to give him a friendly and accepting smile over the pained expression he was previously sporting. 

 

“Man, Hunk...I-...I’m so happy for you. Wow….T-...That’s great! And who said they wouldn’t find anyone out here, hm?~” the Omega lightly joked as he softly nudged his worried friend. 

 

The Beta felt awful for leaving him hanging like this, but Lance was never going to find an Alpha, or anyone, at this rate. Hunk knew that he couldn’t be this Omega’s rock forever. Lance needed to move on, and so did he.

 

“Yeah, it’s awesome! I really like her, man. She’s the best mate I could have ever asked for.” The Beta smiled softly as he gently brushed Lance’s sweaty and matted hair behind his ear in an attempt to soothe him. “You gonna be okay?...” 

 

The Omega shot up and smiled proudly, shaking helplessly on the soft mattress as he tried his best to keep his tough-guy act together for his best friend. 

 

“Me? Okay? When has there ever been a situation I couldn’t handle, Hunk?” He forced a smirk as Hunk shook his head in disbelief. 

 

“It’s gonna be okay, Lance…” He answered quietly. “I promise that I’ll take care of you in other ways, just...not like this anymore, okay? Look, maybe if we ask Shiro nicely, he-”

 

“Woaahhhhh, no, no...I may be desperate for something big, but Shiro looks like he’d be packing a little too much than I’m willing to take…” Lance argued, crossing his arms into his sweat-drenched chest. 

 

“You sure that’s the reason?...” Hunk teased lightly. 

 

“...Okay, no, I just...Shiro is more like a dad to me, y’know? It would feel...gross and wrong, I guess. Besides, I don’t need an Alpha.” 

 

“Lance…” The Beta pouted as Lance reassuringly rubbed his shoulder. 

 

“I’m gonna be alright...Don’t worry about me and get back out there and train in case we have a surprise mission...and tell Shay I said congrats.” He smiled genuinely at his Beta friend, earning one in return and a huge, crushing hug. 

 

“H-Hunk! I said go!” 

 

“Right! Right, sorry.” He laughed as he let go of the Omega’s thin waist, reaching under Lance’s bed before bringing himself to his feet. 

 

“Ah, hold on, I have something for you...I promised myself I wouldn’t leave you hanging without giving you something to help yourself during this time...s-so...god, please just take it!” He covered his eyes as he tossed a bag from a sex shop Lance had recalled all too well from the last space mall trip they’d been on. 

 

Lance felt his cheeks heat up as he reached inside and pulled out a large toy, it seemed that it was even equipped with a knot to help make this the most authentic experience without actually having an Alpha! 

 

The Omega smiled and before he could thank his Beta friend, he’d already made his way out of his room, footsteps pattering down the hallway to what must have been the main communications room. Hunk wasn’t the best with sex talk, just buying that toy probably made him nearly pass out at the checkout counter, so Lance was extremely thankful for his best friend’s efforts. 

 

He didn’t see why he’d waste any more time, then. He was in pain and his hole was throbbing. It was unbearable, he could hardly breathe and felt the heat of the room closing in on him. 

Lance keeled over and whimpered loudly and needily into his pillow as he began to feel a slippery substance slide out of his hole and down his thighs, coating them in a thick layer of slick. His heat came quick and fast, there was no time to waste.

 

The Omega sighed lustfully as he savagely unwrapped the toy from its storebought casing and propped it up on his bed, lifting his hips up high before slamming them down on the toy and swallowing it near the base. He let out a loud mewl as his hips began to rock on the thick rod below him. 

 

Lance tried to be quiet but the feeling of being penetrated by something almost as good as an Alpha cock made him cry out uncontrollably, the lewd sounds catching the attention of a certain teammate who had just so happened to be making his daily trip to the training deck...

 

“Lance?...” A familiar and worried sounding voice came from the other side of the door. Fuck, it was Keith. Shit, did he hear him?... Yeah, no, there was no way that Keith didn’t hear that helpless display. 

 

Lance shuddered, his body reacting wildly to the sound of his teammates voice. Keith’s voice had never made him feel this way before...maybe it was just the excitement of getting caught doing this? 

 

He was willing to chalk that one up on the long list of kink’s he’d already made for himself, more willing to do that than to admit that Keith’s raspy voice kinda turned him on. 

 

Lance wanted to believe that was true but as Keith called his name a second time the Omega found himself slowly riding the toy below him, letting out a little sigh of pleasure before answering him the best that he could. 

 

“Y-Yeah?...”

 

“Are you alright? Do you need anything?...” Keith spoke softly as he felt himself gaining more and more interest in the sounds on the other side. 

 

A sweet, delicious smell was arising from the door between the two of them, causing Keith to press against it and listen more carefully. 

 

“Do you have a candle lit in there or something? Smells really good…I kinda wanna come in.” 

 

“A-Ah...wait...you....like the smell of my scent?...” 

Keith felt his face heat up as he found himself biting down on his bottom lip to calm himself. “Shit, that’s you?...” 

 

The Omega smiled sheepishly to himself as he glanced at the doorway, his hips rocking on the fake cock harder and harder. 

 

“You’re...an Alpha...aren’t you, Keith?...” 

 

The small Alpha swallowed hard, somehow the scent Lance was giving off was making it harder to function, harder to think, harder to do anything at all. “Yeah...I am…” Keith bit his lip harshly as he dug his nails into the door, speaking lowly against it. “I can hear you, you know...does it...feel good?...” 

 

“A-Ahhh, yeah...feels fucking amazing…” He moaned shamelessly as he rode the toy like a champ, hearing Keith growl from the outside making his heart skip a beat. There was no way he could deny it, he wanted something more than this. 

 

Him and Keith had hardly gotten along, mainly because of Lance’s insisted rivalry with him...but as of lately, things changed, Keith would spar with him more and even laughed at some of his stupid jokes during dinner time. There had even been times where Lance came to Keith for bigger things too, he’d talked to him about his insecurities and even spent a night in his room because he’d gotten so tired he’d passed out on the Alpha’s bed with him. 

 

“This could work…” Lance spoke softly to himself before stopping his hips. He wanted this, he wanted Keith, even if it were just for one night during this time, he needed him. But...how was he going to get him?...

 

That’s when Keith spoke, all of Lance’s worries washed away as his doorway swung open to a red, sweaty and sweet smelling Keith. His lust filled eyes drawing Lance in and drinking up the sight of the Alpha’s already half-naked body. 

 

Lance nearly moaned as Keith made his way over to him, pinning him down roughly and forcefully into the warm mattress as he spoke gruffly into his ear.

 

“Do you want to feel even better?...”


	2. Sexual healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get heated between Keith and Lance after they both give in to the moment.

"D-Don't you know how to KNOCK?!"

 

The furiously blushing Omega huffed as he slipped himself off of the thick silicone buried inside of him, crossing his arms and resting himself gently into a sitting position on the edge of his bed as he pushed the strong Alpha backwards a little. Keith rose his eyebrow at him, panting heavily as he eyed Lance's naked body.

 

Keith wasn't ever like this, Lance had never seen him so lust-struck before...maybe it was because there's no other omega's on the ship and Lance had always used suppressants? He wasn't sure, Keith just looked like he NEEDED this, like he hadn't had anything in years. 

 

Hell, Lance was even willing to bet that Keith hadn't even been with anyone before in that way!

 

"Sorry...you just smelled so good, I had to be in here..." Keith sniffed Lance's shoulder, travelling up to his neck as he gave it a long, soft lick. 

 

Lance squeaked under his lips before pulling back a little, panting quietly as he stared up into Keith's deep, lust-filled gaze. 

 

"Do you even know what you're doing?... Keith, I don't think you understand how dangerous this is, I-I..." He sighed as he felt Keith press his lips gently against his neck, kissing his soft, tanned skin. 

 

The Alpha growled softly and muttered against his neck before pulling back enough to look into the Omega's eyes. 

 

"I wanna bury my dick in you so fucking bad..." 

 

Lance felt his whole body heat up at the sexy gravel in Keith's voice, causing shivers to run up his spine as he sat with his mouth hung open a little. 

 

"Jesus, Keith. Do you know what you're saying right now?" 

 

Keith gave him a small smirk before shaking his head slowly, letting out a low chuckle as he pulled Lance's body flush against his own. 

 

"Not a damn clue...I know that you're probably going to hold this against me forever, but...Lance...I wanna break you..." 

 

Lance shivered again, his body subconsciously leaning into the Alpha's touch. "I don't know, baby...you seem to be all talk and no action right now." He teased as he gave Keith a sly, flirty smirk, causing the Alpha's body to tense up a little. 

 

Lance watched as Keith inched closer, feeling the Alpha's strong hands grab him by his thighs and push him down into the mattress below them. The Omega gasped quietly as the stronger man above him started to rub small circles into his hip bones. 

 

"C-...Can I?..." The Alpha asked sheepishly, causing Lance to let out a giggle. 

 

"Seriously? Do you half expect me to say no?" The Omega snorted quietly, letting out another quiet giggle before responding. 

 

"Of course, Keith... I need this... and if your cock is as big as your talk, I'll be very pleased~" He flirted as Keith gave him a little smile. 

 

Lance watched as Keith stripped himself of his pants, his boxers coming off along with them. The Omega stared down at the Alpha in awe, biting down on his bottom lip as Keith looked up at him and brushed his long hair back out of his face. 

 

"Is it to your liking?..." The Alpha teased as Lance continued to stare down at the solid mass in front of him. 

 

"...Keith...this will be the only time that you hear me say this, okay?..." 

 

"O-...Okay?" Keith laughed quietly as he waited for the Omega to speak. 

 

Lance bit down on his lip harder as he gave him a lustful gaze, his eye's hazy as he reached down and softly ran a finger up the length of the Alpha's thick cock. 

 

Then he spoke...

 

"Fuck me like I'm your mate..."

 

Keith snorted softly before responding. 

 

"Positive?"

 

Lance grinned as he gently pumped his dick in his soft hands. 

 

"Positive..."

 

Keith smiled and nodded, kissing Lance's lips before slowly pulling away. 

 

"Alright then..." 

 

Keith's expression dropped fast as he grabbed a thick handful of Lance's hair. 

 

"I want you on your knees first, work for it like a good boy..." 

 

Lance giggled and let out a soft whimper as he felt the small, stinging pain of Keith pulling his hair. 

 

"Fuck yes..." He whispered quietly as he fell directly to his knees, immediately putting his mouth and hands to work on the Alpha's dick. 

 

Keith groaned out raspily as he felt the Omega wrap his small, pink lips around the tip of his cock, grabbing the back of Lance's head as he forces himself deep inside his throat. 

 

"Take it, slut." 

 

Lance hummed happily as he bobbed his head with ease. Lance could feel his own dick twitch as Keith spoke, shit, did being called stuff like that really turn him on? ...Who knew his former rival would be the perfect candidate for testing out kinks? Hell yeah, Lance was already setting up mental dates for when they could do this again in the future.

The Omega mewled quietly over the Alpha's dick as he felt him yank roughly on his hair strands again, by the look of Keith's face, he seemed pretty close to cumming...but, even if it was a little soon, Lance figured he could forgive him if he could continue playing with him.

 

Keith groaned lowly as he came into the warmth of the Omega's mouth, sighing and letting out a soft growl as he felt Lance's lips slowly slide off of his cock, making sure to get every last bit of cum off of him. Keith watched as Lance's lips slipped off of the tip of his dick with a small, wet popping sound. 

 

Lance kept his eyes on him as he licked his lips, eager to taste more of Keith's beautifully sculpted body. 

 

The Omega crawled back up onto his bed and lifted his hips up for the larger Alpha behind him, he let out a quivering sigh as he felt Keith's hands gently rest themselves onto either side of his ass. 

 

"Think you can go again?..." The Omega whispered in a soft, slightly hoarse voice as he eyed Keith needly. 

 

Keith nodded, spreading Lance's ass for himself as he placed his tongue flat to the small ring of muscles in front of him. He kept his eyes on Lance's as he lapped softly at his sensitive hole, easing his tongue slowly inside of him just for a second before pulling it back out and repeating. 

 

"T-That's not what I...I meant..." He moaned as he felt his hips rocking slowly on the Alpha's tongue. "You're supposed to be rough with me, Keith..." 

 

Keith closed his eyes as he focused on pleasing the Omega below him, ignoring every word he'd been saying. He didn't care if he got his dick wet or not, it was kind of fun just getting Lance off, even if his body had been begging for more release as his cock twitched below him. Besides, he didn't want to hurt Lance, even if they hadn't really gotten along before this. Hell, Keith even swore to himself if he'd ever gotten the chance to fuck him, he'd make sure he took his time!

 

The Alpha was brought back from his intrusive thoughts as he heard Lance panting harder, he really looked like he needed Keith, anyone, really...but, Keith couldn't help but convince himself that he was special at this moment alone with him. Damn, maybe he was going a little overboard with the preparation?...

 

Keith sighed deeply as he lined himself up with Lance's now fluttering hole, drinking in the sight of the Omega's shivering body a little while longer before pressing his cock in deeply, causing the Omega's body to jump and cry out instantly. 

 

"You like that?..." The Alpha whispered as he fucked into the smaller Omega below him. 

 

"Augh, fuck!" Lance cried out before letting out a sigh of relief and a small giggle. "Jesus, Keith...your cock is so big, s-shit!-" 

 

The Omega's words were cut short as he received a firm smack on the ass from the man above him, his body quivering violently as Keith pinned his stomach to the mattress and began to pound deeply into him. 

 

"Yeah? Say how much you like it." The Alpha demanded as Lance let out helpless whimpers and moans below him. 

 

"I love it, I love your dick, Keith!" 

 

Keith chuckled lowly as he bucked even harder into him, watching at the Omega's tanned ass bounced perfectly on his cock. 

 

"Mmmn...that's a good boy, Lance." He purred as he kept his pace, gripping Lance's thighs tightly as he fucked him. 

 

"Who have you been fucking before me for you to be able to take a dick this good?" Keith spoke in a low, gravely tone, forcing the Omega to speak back, looking back at Keith as he responded.

 

"H-Hunk...but we can't anymore, he has a mate now..." The Omega tried his best to speak over his panting. 

 

"That's a shame...but that's fine, you don't need a Beta when you have me, right?..." Keith looked him in the eyes as he fucked him into the mattress, sounds of creaking filling the small room. 

 

"K-Keith..." Lance moaned quietly as he kept his eyes on the Alpha, biting his lip at the sight of him being so riled up. 

 

Keith leaned into Lance's neck, huffing in the sweet scent of the Omega before speaking. 

 

"Who's your Alpha, Lance?..." He questioned before ramming his cock hard into the now slick hole. 

 

"Y-You...You're my Alpha, Keith..." Lance cried helplessly below him. 

 

"Louder...or you're not getting my knot..." 

 

Lance jumped a little at those threatening words and tossed his hips back roughly onto Keith's thick cock, panting hard and snuggling his body into him as he continued to rock his hips back in timing with his lovers thrusting. 

 

"You're my Alpha!~" The Omega cried out as he could feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge. 

 

"Fucking knot me, Keith!" Lance nearly screamed as he felt Keith's knot slip effortlessly into him, whining loudly and slumping over as Keith growled loudly against his neck. 

 

Keith panted, holding Lance's body close to his own as he felt his dick pumping into the Omega's tight hole. 

 

Lance moaned quietly as he felt the warmth of the Alpha's cum spill into him slowly, huffing in relief and snuggling into the softness of Keith's chest. 

 

"Man, that was amazing...I-...I've never felt like that before..." Lance giggled quietly before giving the Alpha a tired smile. 

 

Keith let out a little laugh as he gave Lance gentle smile back, rubbing small circles into the Omega's now tired hips. 

 

"I'm glad it helped, I feel really good now too...I...uh....sorry I burst into your room and kinda ruined your privacy...and...called you a slut during sex..." 

 

Lance snorted and burst out into a laughing fit, wincing as he felt Keith's knot pull him back when he tried to roll the other way. Shit, he forgot, Hunk never knotted him so he couldn't just back off after it was over. Although different, it felt...nicer, more intimate, which is something he was kinda sure he wanted with Keith now. 

 

"What if I said I was really into it?"

 

"Then...I'm...not sorry?" Keith tilted his head in response and confusion as Lance laughed harder.

 

"You're cute, Keith... I like this." Lance spoke softly as he smiled sweetly up at the blushing Alpha. 

 

Keith muttered quietly, turning away as his face reddened. "Then should we do something about it?..." He questioned quietly. 

 

Lance nodded slowly as he gently kissed the Alpha's cheek, causing him to jolt a little and blush even brighter. 

 

"Lance-" 

 

"Do you want to go out with me sometime, Keith?..." The Omega asked softly as his face blushed a soft pink hue. 

 

Keith opened his mouth a little before smiling and giving him a little nod. 

 

"I'd like that."


	3. Wake up call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith doesn't know what a rut is and wakes up next to his sworn rival with no recollection of what happened last night.

"Shiro, I have a fucking PROBLEM..." 

 

Shiro growled softly as he sat up slow and steady, trying his best not to trigger a headache earlier than usual on this goddamn ship. 

 

When he looked over, he saw him, the only person that has ever dared to wake him at these horrible hours. 

 

"Keith...what do you want? Do you know what time it is?" 

 

"No, I don't! That's part of the problem!" the younger man huffed as Shiro eyed him up and down. 

 

"The problem is that you don't...have....a watch?" Shiro raised his eyebrows at him before Keith groaned loudly and burst out. 

 

"NO! THE PROBLEM IS I CAN'T REMEMBER ANYTHING FROM MOST OF TONIGH-" 

 

Keith was instantly shut down as Shiro slammed his hand over the clearly irritated half-Galra's mouth to quiet him, pinching the bridge of his nose to silence a headache. 

 

"I literally don't understand why you're so anxious, didn't you and Lance have a sleepover?" He questioned the younger boy curiously. 

 

Keith's face began to blush furiously as she slapped his brother's hand off of his face. 

 

"There! Now you see the issue, I don't. fucking. remember. that....plus, that would never happen! You know how Lance feels about me..." 

 

Shiro shook his head softly at the small half and half. 

 

"Keith, I don't think ANYBODY knows how Lance feels about you."

 

Keith groaned loudly in mental pain as he slammed himself down onto his brother's bed, nearly breaking it before curling up into a ball beside him. It was all a little too much for him to handle, why'd he spend the night with Lance? What did they do together? Did Lance even like him enough to tolerate him?... Why did waking up next to him feel so...

 

With that, his thoughts were forcibly cut off as tears welled up in his eyes.

 

"Shiro...I have something to confess..." 

 

The younger Alpha's brother spun around to look down at the mess he was in, giving him a gentle pat on the side as he spoke. 

 

"You can tell me anything, you know this..." 

 

The Alpha nodded and slowly pulled himself up to his knees, looking the bigger Beta in the eyes as he spoke quietly. 

 

"I smelled him, he was in heat, Shiro...and...I've never had my rut yet, mom said Galra's come in pretty late, so I must have inherited it...I-I...I think we..." 

 

Shiro's eyes widened a little before his entire expression slowly faltered into pure sadness for the poor guy, going through your first rut is painful and rough, but...not being able to remember it? damn...

 

Keith let out a shaky sigh as his lip quivered slightly, he bit down onto it to stop it, he didn't want Shiro to see him like this...

 

"I think I had sex with him, I think I even knotted him... he smells so much like me and I don't know what to do... what if I marked him?" 

 

Shiro gently rubbed his back and smiled sadly, speaking in a gentle tone in an attempt to help soothe him a little more. 

 

"Would that be a huge problem for you?..." 

 

Keith opened his mouth before thinking to himself, closing it slowly as he looked down and answered almost inaudibly. 

 

"No... and that's what makes this hurt so fucking bad..."

 

Shiro felt his heart ache for him, he knew Lance was quite the Alpha's man, or really, the Beta, Omega AND Alpha's man. Lance didn't really have a preference, he didn't care, he'd come back from missions on other planets the next morning when everyone was packing up to leave coated in hickies and the occasional scratch mark. Everyone knew that Lance liked to get around, but... nobody ever tried to settle down with him. 

 

Lance is a soft and sweet man at heart, he'd sweep anyone off their feet if they'd let him go further into a relationship with them and less of them ramming their knot inside of him or bouncing on his dick and calling it a night. 

 

Shiro really didn't think Keith had all that much to worry about, but, the guy was anxious and not very good with relationships, considering this is most likely his first real love interest. He might need a little help from his big brother. 

 

The Beta gently messed with his younger brother's hair and gave him a genuine smile. 

 

"I promise you that there's nothing to worry about, just be honest with Lance and I can help prepare you for a date with him!" 

 

Keith wiped his eyes as he looked up at the older man, fidgeting a little as he thought about it. 

 

"Alright...but after you help me properly tell him and ask him out on a proper date, you are not to help anymore after that...meaning that you aren't allowed to follow me on my date!"

 

Shiro nodded, smiling innocently as he responded while typing out something on his phone and sending it off before Keith could notice. 

 

"Of course, it may be your first date, but I don't think it's really any of my business on how it goes until you come back from it. Now... go out there and wake Lance up, you two have a pretty long talk ahead of you if what you think happened, happened." 

 

Keith nodded and gave him a little smile, pulling himself up to his feet and opening his bedroom door. 

 

"Okay, thanks, Shiro..." 

 

Shiro waved him off as he left the room. 

 

"No problem!" 

 

He waited for Keith to get further away before standing himself up and quietly walking out to another room on the other side of the hallway. He peaked around, ensuring nobody was in sight before slipping himself in through the doorway and closing it softly behind himself. 

 

"So... did you get my message?" 

 

A familiar female voice chimed from behind him before walking up closer to meet him at the doorway, hand in hand with her mate. 

 

"You bet! Sounds like it'll be fun, plus I can get out of the castle with an excuse that I'm going on a mission~" Allura beamed as the tall Omega murmured softly to himself.

 

"Princess, you can't really be agreeing to trample into someones private affairs..."

 

Allura turned and stuck her tongue out at Lotor, crossing her arms over her chest. 

 

"Oh, boo~ you don't want to go on a date with me?" She pouted as the tall half-Galra blushed and tossed his head away from her. 

 

"I hate when you make that face, you know it's a weakness! I refuse to be apart of this little spy game!" 

 

Shiro raised his eyebrow at the two, rolling his eyes before coughing over their babbling. 

 

"So, are you in? It's not about spying on them, I don't care what they do, I just want some extra help to be there in case of an attack." 

 

Lotor grumbled quietly before taking in a deep breath, looking at his Alpha and sighing. 

 

"Well... it is a nice opportunity to take Allura out, besides, I've never been to any restaurants before...I'm in." He smiled lovingly at the Princess, causing her to blush and let out a sweet-sounding giggle. 

 

Great, now that the problem was taken care of...

 

Shiro could finally get back to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never know how to end a fic just accept 2 more chapters after this,,, sorry that this one is so short, lets count this as chapter 2.5 <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this Chapter! This fic is probably only going to be about 3 chapters long and purely smut with a little bit of fluff.


End file.
